Lifeblood
by Cypher-LegendDragon
Summary: Part 1 of the Resident Evil: Legion series
1. (1)

I know you guys want to get into the story, so I'll be quick.

My name is Jeremiah, I'm 21 years old, and I'm your average, everyday college student. Well, except for one thing.

You see, my family is kind of strange. My dad runs Raccoon City's biggest crime syndicate, The Legion. My mom's his second, and his best assassin. My sister, Jericho, is obsessed with the supernatural. And me? I'm just the only normal one in this entire fucking family. Except for, you know, a mild apathy towards human life, but I'm still the most normal person here.

But you're not here to listen to me complain about my family, you're here because of the recent Zombie Apocalypse in Raccoon City. So, let's talk about that.

So, remember how I mentioned my sister's obsession with the supernatural? Not gonna lie, she's the only reason I'm even alive right now. So, the day started out normal enough. We'd been getting whispers of people coming back to life, all weird and zombie-fied, but we all just assumed it was just that: whispers and rumors. Eventually, that's what got my parents killed. More and more people started coming back zombie-fied. Jericho and I ended up in one of the Legion safe houses. We'd been more prepared, more suited to the chaos. And then, we heard the announcement:

"Attention all citizens: Due to the citywide outbreak, you are advised to take shelter at the Raccoon City Police Station. Free food and medical supplies will be provided to everyone in need."

That announcement would be one that changed my life forever. No longer was this just some weird, strange occurrences. This was real. This was really the zombie apocalypse. Jericho made the decision to go to the police station, as we couldn't stay in the safe house forever. So we moved on that night. It took us a while to get ourselves in the right direction. We didn't know the city like the back of our hands like our parents did. Eventually we made our way to the gates of RCPD. And that was where I lost her. Something attacked her. I didn't know it at the time, but it was a licker. It had no skin, no blood. It was horrifying. It moved faster and hit stronger than anything I'd ever encountered. By the time I'd even raised my gun, my sister was gone. I didn't bother mourning, at the time. In my mind, I knew that I had to get inside, and away from the monsters. So I did. I ran and I ran, all the way up to the doors and through them. Inside, I found the place filled with officers and a few other people.

One of the officers aimed his gun towards me, shouting and spitting. In the back of my mind I registered that I was a known member of the Legion, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Another officer- Elliot, I think his name was- told the other to stand down. The conversation got fuzzy, just like the rest of the world, and I collapsed in a dead faint a few moments later.

When I woke up again, I was lying in an army cot, my hands handcuffed to the edges of the cot. I gathered from my surroundings that nobody here really trusted me, but that was to be expected. I've never done any killing or torture or any of that, but my parents had been in and out of jail, so the officers knew exactly who I was. I was kept on that bed for a week, no one trusting me enough to let me go. I knew that I probably could have gotten out any time I wanted, but, I figured that if they didn't want me to help them, then there wouldn't be a point. At least they gave me food and water.

But after a week, one starts to get antsy. Luckily, before I could do anything to get myself killed, my entertainment arrived in the form of the wonderful Leon S. Kennedy.


	2. (2)

Marvin had just come back from a raid with a bite on his side. Thanks to Jericho, I knew that bites usually meant that the person would become a zombie within an hour or two (Jericho was a huge zombie apocalypse person, don't ask.), so if I didn't get out of here, I was screwed. I still had both hands handcuffed to the bed, basically trapping me in this room. (And for those of you wondering, I did get released every once in a while to do business, so shut up) I heard a loud CREEEAAAK come from the locked down door to my right. I twisted to see as much as I could, and I watched in shock as the door lifted, revealing a man crawling through underneath it. He was kicking against what I think was a zombie, and Marvin stumbled over to him, kicking the dead guy away and crushing it's skull under the door.

"You're safe, for now." Marvin said, leaning against the bloodied door, hand over his wound. The man sat on the floor, breathing heavily. I couldn't see his face from where I was, but judging from Marvin's words, I'd have to guess that the man was terrified.

"Thanks…" The man breathed, audibly trying to pull himself together.

"Marvin Branagh."

"Leon Kennedy." said Leon. He sat there, slouched on the ground. "There was another officer- I-I couldn't- I couldn't-" Marvin limped over to him, holding out his hand.

"Here." After a moment of hesitation, Leon grabbed Marvin's hand, hoisting himself up. I shifted a bit, laying back down, but with my head still facing them.

"I'm sure you did what you could, Leon." Marvin attempted to reassure. Leon scoffed lightly. I figured her thought he could do more.

"Don't think for a second that you could've done more. That would be stupid and reckless." I piped up, turning my face to the ceiling. I heard him turn quickly, looking for the source. I could literally feel his gaze on me.

"I didn't get your name." He said.

"I'll take redundant statement for 400." I muttered, sitting up again. I held out my hand to the best of my ability. "I'm Jeremiah. Nice to meet the rookie everyone's been talking about."

"That including your parents?" Right, Marvin is one of the ones who doesn't like me. I glared at him, not dignifying that with a response.

"What's he talking about?" I knew he'd find out eventually, so I told him about my family. After I finished, he just looked at me with this look in his eyes. I still don't quite know how to describe it. At the time, I thought he was pitying me, but now, I think it might have been something else.

"I don't understand why you're still handcuffed to a cot."

"They, or really just Marvin now, don't trust me. He thinks I'm liable to kill you both if I'm let go." I said, shrugging, a 'what can you do' expression plastered on my face. Internally, I was thinking about why he trusted me. It was clear that there were several good reasons to keep me handcuffed.

"Would you?" I mutely shook my head.

"Maybe before all this happened." I replied, lying back down, thoroughly worn out with this conversation. He really knows how to ask the deep questions. I heard shuffling for a few minutes, before I heard conversation pick back up.

"Does anyone know what started this?" I heard Leon ask.

"Not a clue." Marvin responded, sounding pained. "But honestly, all you need to know is that this place will eat you alive if you aren't careful."

"Yeah, well." I heard a gun click, and I automatically twitched. "I was supposed to start last week and I got a call to stay away. I wish I'd come here sooner."

"You're here now, Leon. That's all that matters." I heard footsteps, sounding much heavier than Marvin's limping.

"OK, Lieutenant, I'm ready." I heard Leon state, the footsteps stopping.

"Hopefully, you'll be able to find a way out of this station. The officer you met earlier- Elliot. He thought that this secret passageway might do the trick." Marvin coughed wetly.

"This is good news. We'll be able to get you to a hospital."

"No." Marvin denied. "No, I'm not the priority here."

"Lieutenant, I can't just leave you here-"

"I am giving you an order here, rookie. You save yourself first. I'd come with you, but I'd just slow you down. Now, you'll need this." I figured Marvin had given Leon his gun, judging by the protest he uttered. I turned out until I heard Leon turn to leave. Sitting up, I looked at him, considering. He looked like he was my age, and I could tell he had no idea what to do.

"Hey, Leon!" I called, making my decision. "Aim for the head, and don't let them bite you." With an affirming nod, he left the room, gun in hand.


	3. (3)

Leon was really only gone for, like, half an hour before he came back, a little more blood splattered than before, but thankfully, uninjured. Marvin had been watching the cameras intently while he was gone, so something was clearly happening.

"There you are. Come here, take a look." From what I heard, Leon did as told.

"Yes! I knew she'd make it!" Well, then. I guess Leon knew whoever Marvin was so suspicious about. Besides me, of course.

"You know her." Clearly, dipshit.

"Yeah, name's Claire. I came into town with her."

"You can get to that courtyard through the second floor- east side." Marvin's being helpful.

"I'm on it." Leon said, sounding reluctant to leave. "Thanks, Lieutenant." And, he's gone. Fun.

"Yo, Marvin! I'm taking a nap!" Before he could protest, I was asleep, and practically dead to the world. I had strange dreams, filled with screeches, and skinless beasts like the ones I had seen while coming here. I was awoken again by a loud, creaking noise. I bolted up, before remembering that I was still handcuffed at the precinct.

"So it goes underground... Huh. That's it, that's our way out." I heard Leon say to himself. Before I could ask what he was talking about, he turned around. "Lieutenant Branagh! Marvin! It's time to go." Marvin groaned from his spot on the bloodied couch, before sitting up and growling at Leon. That's when I realized that Marvin didn't have a lot of time left. "We need to get you to a hospital right now." It won't help, Leon.

"No, no- I- Save yourself." Marvin stuttered, his breathing getting heavy.

"Come on, I've got you-" Leon started to reach for Marvin, but the officer turned away, reaching for something on the table near him.

"GO!" He yelled.

"Look, we can still make it out of here together, if you just gimme-" Leon attempted to reason, but to no avail. Marvin turned, aiming his gun at Leon. My eyes widened in shock. He wasn't actually going to shoot him, was he?

"It's too late." Marvin started, looking at Leon with glassy eyes. "I tried Leon, but I couldn't stop it. We can't let this thing spread. Over there, behind the computer, is the key to Jeremiah's cuffs. Get him out of here. It's on you now. Just go..." Leon stood and watched as Marvin began to break down, petrified.

"I understand." He eventually said, grabbing the key to my cuffs. He came over, and quietly freed me. I walked over to Marvin.

"For what it's worth, Branagh: Thank you." He nodded, holding out his gun to me. I smiled bitterly, and followed Leon into the tunnel, leaving the sound of inhuman growls behind a closed door.


End file.
